


My Muse

by SkilledPickle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Reader, Pining, Slow Burn, future smut, tags to be added as stuff happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledPickle/pseuds/SkilledPickle
Summary: Being the real you after trying to please others for so long takes time to get used to, luckily the art class has allowed you to slowly open up at your own pace. That is until you need a reference for your sculpture and Wakatoshi somehow becomes your muse.“You may touch my chest”“...what?”
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a typo in here I just know it...

Nobody had ever really acknowledged that you put actual effort into the things you do, it always seemed easy for you, at least to other’s perspective of you, in truth you’ve been struggling to be the “genius” you were originally called in grade school, people praised you, encouraged you, your parents no longer seemed mad at you for being born as something they considered undesirable. 

But slowly like a dying star, you stared to burn out in middle school, people assumed you would continue to grow no matter what, but those things at the time were far beyond your capability. No longer were you considered a genius, no longer were you praised, no longer did your parents care about your passions, but rather when you’d get married. 

You began to act out in middle school, your personality that was once so sweet became sour from the constant shame you felt.  
“Why did the praise stop?”  
“Why did the love from others disappear?”  
“Why did my parents no longer care?”  
But most importantly  
“Why am i ‘just an Omega’ now”

The term Omega had been used about you many times over, but it never truly became apparent until the rose colored glasses were taken off.  
“That’s the so called genius? But isn’t she an omega?”  
“Hah, genius? As if, all she does is glare at people and stare at the wall all day.”  
“She’s not very Omegane, in fact she’s very rude, you know, my sister is also an Omega and is as nice as they come-“

This became the constant chatter of your middle school, word had gotten round in your first year about how amazing you were, but that didn’t last in your second year.  
Suddenly people cared less about being your friend, and the few that did stick around left quickly when your personality drastically changed.

Your parents for the first time ever had become disappointed in you, hoping it would eventually fade, but their feelings were now a permanent feature in your relationship.

Though all of this made you sad, it was fine, you just had to work harder, then everything would be back to normal.  
Surely if your parents saw how hard you were working they’d be proud again.  
Surely if you could pretend to be happy, you’d feel happy again.  
Surely if you apologized to everyone, they’d be your friends again.  
Surely.... you could be more than an omega.

But no, no matter how hard you tried to work, pretend, or apologize, did anything ever go back to the way it used to be.  
in your third year of middle school you were academically average and an outcast that could never penetrate those iron walls.  
Everyday was the same bland routine, and everyday it became harder to bear the solitude.

Eventually it all became too much, so you decided to extend an olive branch to the delinquents of the school.  
At first they scoffed at you, saying how they didn’t want an omega around them, how omegas were too much of an emotional hassle.  
You made it clear you weren’t like “other” omegas, you weren’t emotional, you were level headed  
Still, you weren’t clear on what it truly meant to be an omega.

Slowly you were allowed to sit next to them.  
Slowly they begun to include you in their conversations.  
And slowly, you finally became their friend.  
At first it was fun to finally have friends, to no longer be alone, to no longer be ‘just an omega’  
But then they begun changing small things about yourself.

At first it was just your personality, you became crude with your words, disliking talking to anyone else besides them.  
Then they encouraged you to get piercings, which you gladly agreed to, you wanted to be like them.

And lastly they said you should dye your hair.  
This one you didn’t immediately agree to, your hair was one of the few things you liked about yourself, and you remembered fondly of when your mother used to compliment it, saying it  
“Added to your beauty”  
But eventually the pressure became too much, and you did it, you were now a blonde.

While you had finally felt normal, and what you assumed as happy, your parents considered that the final straw.  
“You’ve been barely passing and now what? You’ve dyed your hair? Pierced your ears? Do you think you’ll ever find an Alpha that way?”  
An Alpha. That’s all they cared about now, wanting to wed you off as soon as you turned eighteen.

“I thought you wanted me to go to college.”  
Though you tried your best to be calm, it was clear to them that anger was woven between your words.  
“Watch your tone Y/N.”  
Your mother had slipped in.  
“That was before it became clear you don’t take your studies seriously.”  
But what he really meant was that was before they found out you weren’t really a genius, that you were ‘just an Omega’

You couldn’t help but get angry, you wish you hadn’t.  
“I do take my studies seriously! It’s just that it’s never been good enough for you, I could achieve a perfect score in everything and you’d still treat me as if I’m not worth more than the ground you walk on! All-“  
But you were immediately cut off by the harsh slap your father had given you.

Everything was deathly still, your mother actually looked empathetic for once, while your father looked appalled, like he’d expected you to never yell, like it was impossible.  
“I think we should discuss this later, after everyone’s calmed down...”  
Your mother had rested her hand on your fathers shoulder, not even sparing you a glance.

You’d gone up to your room and softly sobbed into your pillow, your cheek stung and the scent from your father that you never particularly stood out to you, now clung to your body with one emotion coming from it.  
Anger.

Eventually it was decided you’d stay with your grandmother in the country side until your behavior was “sorted” out.  
It made you furious, you’d finally made friends, actually having a social life for the first time in two years, if your parents hadn’t both been betas, they would’ve smelled the pure pain, and anger laced within your scent.

When you’d told your friends at school that you’d be leaving, you expected they would feel sad, or say they’d miss you, or anything besides the indifference they’d given.  
“Oh? That so?”  
One had replied, texting someone on their phone.  
“Ah~ that’s sad, no more omega in the group.”  
Another said with a fake pout.  
No more omega in the group...  
To them, you were still ‘just an omega’

It became surprisingly easier to leave for your grandmothers after that, your parents had driven you personally to her house.  
You had faint memories of your grandmother, not since you were six had you seen her.  
You’d tried remembering anything about her, even the way she looked, but it was all a blur.  
You couldn’t even remember her secondary sex.

When arriving at her house everything about it was charming, the roof, the shoji, the two toned wood panels for steps, probably running out of the right color of stain for the wood halfway through.  
But was most striking was the small women, even smaller than your short stature, grinning from ear to ear and waving frantically like a small child.

Your parents were gone almost as soon as your bags hit the ground, you don’t know why you wanted to say goodbye at least.  
Your grandmother gave an expression of pity but she quickly turned it into a soft smile.  
“Come in, come in, I’m making miso soup for dinner tonight.”

You’d come during the summer as to help get you adjusted before school, you were polite with your grandmother but also keeping your words to a bare minimum.  
Sometimes when she made lunch but left to go somewhere she left little notes like “please eat well” or “I hope you enjoy”  
Those small gestures softened you quite a bit  
And by the third week, you’d stand next to the shoji as your grandmother sat on the porch cutting up a water melon and listening to something on the radio.

You gazed out into the open land with one or two houses near you, there was a soft wind, and a dog barking in the distance.  
This was probably the best you’ve felt in a long time.

“You know, I presented late as well.”  
It broke you from your trance, you stared down only to see she was focused on cutting her watermelon.

“What do you mean, Obasan?”  
She looked up to give you a soft smile before continuing her work.

“You’re fifteen, almost sixteen, and you still haven’t presented.”  
You looked away in embarrassment.  
“That’s not a bad thing dear, I didn’t present till’ was sixteen.”

You looked at her a bit surprised  
“Really?”  
“Mhm, you wouldn’t even know you’re an omega yet if your parents hadn’t gotten that unnecessary testing, really, she wouldn’t have cared had she not married your father.”

Interested you say next to her.  
“You see, I had two boys, both alphas, and your mother, a beta, I’d taught them values of importance, she chose to ignore them.”

You thought about it before responding.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Second genders, besides their biological differences, don’t matter in the end.”

There was a calm silence for a minute before you spoke.  
“Does that mean... I can be more than just an Omega?”

Finally she’d looked you in the your eyes, her own being crinkled it amusement.  
“Do you think that I’m just an Omega as well?”

“No no! You’re amazing Obaasan, you cook delicious foods, you make clay sculptures and put so much life into them, and you- you-“  
She softly smiled at her grandchild.

“I’m all that, all while being an omega,”  
She gave you a slice of water melon.  
“Being an omega doesn’t limit your potential, y/n, once you get out of that mindset you’ll be able to enjoy life.”

She softly rubbed your back as a few stray tears escaped you.  
You’d been waiting for words you didn’t even know you needed, this was going to be a good change for you.

“Do you want to learn to sculpt?”  
She’d ask while taking a bite of her watermelon.  
Wiping away your tear you gave your first genuine smile in a long time and said  
“I’d love to Obaasan, please teach me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Wakatoshi will appear soon
> 
> Also this is going to be a bit bland before it’s spicy, think of it as a rejected sour patch kid

Your grandmother made beautiful sculptures, it was one of the first things you had noticed when you’d entered her house.  
Most of them were animals of some sort, rabbits, deer, fish, even an eagle with a piercing gaze that unnerved you quite a bit.

At first you had assumed she was just a fan of art, but, when you asked offhandedly about them on your second week she’d responded  
“Ah, yes, those, I make them in my spare time, ‘tend to just make bowls and plates these days though.”

You were definitely a bit shocked, both because it was unexpected that such a small, quiet, unobtrusive woman, would make such beautiful and colorful sculptures, and there were some larger sculptures that you’re not quite sure how she could’ve reached.

you hadn’t pried anymore after that, rather, just openly admiring them when she’d go to the farmers market.  
So, when your grandmother offered to teach you, the excitement on your face the next morning was very apparent.  
You had woken up an hour earlier, tried to cook breakfast for the both of you, and ended up failing miserably.  
Your parents had always made it a point of how ‘un-omega-like’ it was, which had only fueled your eventual downward spiral.

Though you knew it tasted terrible your grandmother ate it without any hesitation and even commented about how good it was, which you told her you knew it wasn’t.  
“Well,” she started before stretching “I couldn’t cook for the life of me, in fact that’s why I married your grandfather”

“But your food is delicious?”  
“Well, now it is, took forever for him to teach me how to properly cook, while I had taught him at the time how to use a hammer”  
Your grandmother gave a very sweet laugh  
“Well, in the end, neither of us were really suited for what we were meant to be.”  
She had a distant look in her eyes before continuing.

“Well!” Her knees popped as she stood  
“ready for your first lesson?”  
You had hurriedly followed her down the hallway, and into a room you had yet to explore.

The room was somehow both messy and clean.  
While everything was organized and arranged nicely, there was dried clay on tools and what you assumed was a potting wheel.  
There were plastic sheets over sculptures she was working on, and you wish you could take a peek.

She apparently noticed your interest  
“Would you like to take a look at them?”  
She took off three plastic sheets and you began to take a look around.

The first one looked almost finished, a pitcher with a snake as it’s handle.  
The second was what looked like two wolves walking side by side, there weren’t many details yet, but you could still see the image she had in mind.  
However, the last one, you weren’t quite sure, it looked like some sort of bird with a bowl next to it.

“What’s this one going to be?”  
“Ah, you know the eagle on the shelf out there?”  
You nodded, interest peaked.

“Well, I was going to make him a pair, possibly a nest, they mate for life you know? Similar to Alpha and Omega pairs don’t you think so?”  
Your grandmother gave a wink before finishing the tour.

She’d shown you the basics of everything, and had made it very apparent that keeping your tools clean was important, but you didn’t dare comment on the state of her own tools.  
When you’d finished your first miniature  
sculpture, you were both happy, and disappointed.  
You were happy that you accomplished something for the first time in awhile, while you were disappointed your cat ended up coming out more potato like.

That day had become an almost daily routine with your grandmother, sculpting together while she played her shows on the radio.

On the fourth week your grandmother had brought you to a friends house, and three elderly ladies greeted you warmly.  
You sat with two other younger children who were showing you how to do origami while the Obasan’s played mahjong and chatted about neighborhood gossip.

By the fifth and final week before starting a new school, you were able to make a cat that looked like it had some deformities, but at least it looked like a cat.

The anxiety hadn’t truly settled in until the day before school, your grandmother had made dinner and you both had been eating in silence until she said something.  
“Is something wrong with the food?”  
It was an obviously joking tone, but you were too immersed in your thoughts to hear.

“No,no! It’s delicious Obaasan.”

“Then? Why so glum?”

“....I wasn’t exactly well liked at my last school... so I’m a bit worried in how they’ll receive me.”

Your grandmother seemed to ponder for a moment before patting your hand.  
“Well, new school, new beginnings, dear”  
Softly you smiled, there truly wasn’t a need to worry so much, no one would know you here.

“Oh!”  
You jumped, a bit startled by her sudden announcement,  
“That reminds me, they have an art club there, I think it would be good if you joined, you’ve got a natural talent.”

“Do you really think I should?”  
Your grandmother quirked her eyebrow.  
“Well I don’t see why not, you enjoy it don’t you?”

You truly did, these past few weeks you’ve felt happy whether you were just messing around with a clump of clay or making a bowl on the potting wheel.

“Yes, Obaasan”  
“Well then that’s all that matters, now finish your food.”  
You were surprised by how much more food had appeared on your plate.

The first day of high school was alright, you were nervous when you’d first entered the school, students passed by without even a glance.  
However once you’d found your classroom and your assigned seat, your nerves calmed substantially.

After the first period was over and the teacher left, the other students had already started to group together.  
Like you feared, you were going to be the outsider again.

That was until three girls had introduced themselves.  
They’d invited you over to chat, talked about how they knew each other in middle-school, and wanted to know if you were a delinquent because of your blonde hair, which you had thoroughly denied.  
Class soon began again, but you’d promised to hang out with them at lunch.

The day got progressively more peaceful as time went on, you’d made friends, became familiar with your classes, signed up for the art club, which would be starting next Tuesday.

And when you’d gotten home, your grandmother had made a delicious dinner, and how she’d seen a dragonfly on her way back from the market.  
“I don’t think there’s a better sign than a dragonfly, no?”  
You’d stared at her obviously confused until she wiggled her eyes and explained.  
“Happiness, y/n, happiness.”  
Your grandmothers eyes crinkled as she smiled, causing you to form a goofy grin as well.  
“Well, a bit cheesy, but yes, I guess that’s true.”

Over the next few months you’d progressively gotten better and better grades, which you assumed that being in a better mood had attributed to it.  
You’d hung out with your new friends often, improved in your sculpting drastically, and even got a confession from a Beta boy in the class next to yours, who you’d politely turned down.  
Everything was calm and good with your friend group, often hanging out together whenever free time was available, and it became a calm consistency in your life,  
that is until after winter break, where one of your friends, Himari-Chan, had presented late as an Omega.

An immense anxiety had formed a knot in your stomach, there was a deep fear of the un-presented Omega status you had.  
The school you went to in the country side, had even less omegas than the middle you went to in the city had.  
You hadn’t told your friends that you were an Omega, or well, going to be an Omega eventually.  
everyone was from this small town, so you had no idea what the social dynamics were, and there were so little omegas at school that you didn’t know how they were treated.

Plus, all the girls in your group were all Betas as well, that is, until Himari.

When Himari had told everyone one at school one afternoon about a week after winter break that she was an Omega, you’d held your breath until the sudden stillness of the air was broken.

“Oh congrats!”  
“Wow, quite late huh? Your body okay?”  
“Himari-Chan, what do I smell like now? I bet I smell great.”  
“Oooo we should go get parfaits later to celebrate!”

You were definitely taken aback by the calm, and sweet comments, considering when it was known at your old school that you were an Omega, not the greatest rumors were spread.  
Maybe my middle school was not what was considered standard for these things...

To say you were relieved was an understatement, knowing now that your friends, and other classmates didn’t seem to care or make a big deal about the Omegan status eased your nerves.

“Y/N, if you were worried about such things you could’ve just asked me.”  
Your grandmother said while you two were working on your individual sculptures.  
“I didn’t want to trouble you...”  
She sighed and gave you a sad look.  
“Nothing you could ever do would trouble me dear”  
You fidgeted in your seat, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Well, except for the shoes you keep leaving in front of the walkway of course, that’s troublesome”  
“Sorry”  
She laughed, and offhandedly waved her clay covered hand.  
“But to answer what you asked earlier, no, your middle school was just a bunch of brats being brats, but here isn’t really considered typical either.”  
“How so?”  
“Well the amount of Alphas and Omegas here is practically little to none, which means slightly less tension with the high schoolers, sorry to say dear, but the A’s and O’s are hormone brains in constant overdrive.”  
“Well, I assumed that much.”  
Your grandmother muttered “snarky” under her breath before continuing.

“well, because there’s less of them here there’s less posturing between the alphas trying to win over Omegas, also less random heats and ruts causing miscommunications and certain situations.”  
Your grandmother sent you a wink, which made you blush furiously and frown.

“Obaasan...”  
“Sorry sorry,” she laughed “anyway, smaller schools, or schools that aren’t prep schools, tend to have less omegas at the very least.”  
Your grandmothers face suddenly soured.

“Parents tend to send their Omegan children to higher standing schools to have them look for better partners, sadly, though it’s lessening nowadays, it’s still prevalent.” She’d begun wrapping her sculpture, probably to work on tomorrow.  
“My parents when i was a teenager almost moved closer to the city to have me attend Shiratorizawa, thank god that didn’t happen, wouldn’t have been able to stand it there personally.”

You hummed in acknowledgment as you stared at the corner of the room, looking at a statue that was covered in plastic and had a thin layer of dust.  
“So, when are you going to finish the eagles mate?”  
Your grandmother sighed dramatically, making her seem more like one of your sixteen year old friends, and not the seventy-three year old woman she was.  
“Eventually”  
“You haven’t touched it since September, and now it’s almost April, the clay probably isn’t even moldable anymore...”  
“It’s wrapped tightly and I mist it frequently, I may be old, but there’s no need to rush things, I’ll get it done soon, promise.”  
She’d rubbed your head affectionately and bumped her cheek against yours, a common thing that Omegas do with people they’re close with, though Obasan rarely did it.

The whole thing would’ve been sweet if-  
“Now there’s clay in my hair, I’ll have to wash it...”  
“Well, it needed to be” your grandmother said was she exited the room.

The next few months were calm, easy, and peaceful school wise, and you were always in the top three grade wise in your class now.  
Your mother had contacted you for the first time since February, but it was as usual, short and not note worthy.  
You were a bit sad by how little your mother and father had tried to reach out to you during your school year, but it was placed in the back burner of your mind, since you were finally happy with your current relationships.

About two weeks before summer break, you’d begun being able to scent your friends slightly, or at least you thought so, but you had to get really close to be able to smell anything and you didn’t really want to invade others space to try and test it.  
Your friend Himari-Chan had commented about you using a new soap, since you smelled slightly sweeter.  
These little hints were signs you were going to present soon right? Probably?  
You weren’t quite sure.  
And you didn’t have time to really think about it since your grandmother suddenly collapsed a day later.

You were very panicked at seeing your grandmother suddenly fall to the ground, and had rushed over quickly to help her.  
She’d ended up going to the hospital and you had accompanied her.  
Pacing in the hallway for what seemed like forever as she talked to her doctor.  
When she had come out she had a sad smile on her face.

“What’s wrong?? It’s nothing bad is it??”  
There was an anxious silence before she replied.  
“It seems I’m a bit sick, is all”  
She’d grabbed your hand and patted it.  
“Is it serious? Did they prescribe anything? I can go pick it up right now if-“  
Your fast anxious rambling was interpreted by a loud cooing.

“Shh, shh, it’s alright calm down, your scent is so sour that we could make kimchi right now.” She laughed and rubbed your wrist, soothing one of your scent glands.  
You worried your lip and tried your best to calm yourself as she continued.  
“It’s nothing that medicine can help with dear, just my old age finally catching up to me is all.”  
Your eyes teared up and you choked on whatever words you were about to say.  
You knew what she was implying, but you didn’t want to put a voice to such thoughts.  
“Let’s go home for now alright? We can talk and watch a show.”  
You just nodded silently and held her hand a little tighter.

You’d finished your remaining days at school silently, your friends had asked if you were alright, and you had told them your grandmother wasn’t doing well.  
They had comforted you and offered to help in anyway they could, it was all very sweet, but you were still trying to rap your head around it.

Your grandmother had gotten progressively worse those two weeks of school, you’d rushed home every day to check on her.  
The first few days she was still well enough to work on her clay, make small meals, and do minimal housework,  
But by the beginning of spring break she was too weak to get up unassisted.

“I heard your friends call earlier, they asked if you wanted to go out with them this weekend, you should I think it would be fun.”  
She’d smiled as she sat on the couch next to you and flipped through channels.  
“I already said I can’t, I’m taking care of you.” You muttered.  
“I think I’d be fine for a couple of hours Y/N.”  
She said it with good intentions but it just hurt.  
“How.... can you act like everything normal.”  
Your voice cracked as you looked her in the eyes and tears began welling up in your own.  
“Your- your dying, and you want me to go out with friends instead of being with you?”

“Y/N-“

“I- I’ve called Mom, multiple times, she didn’t even pick up the first three times I tried, and when I told her about your health, she said she’d try to come visit, try, Obaasan she can’t even come when you’re dying-“  
Your grandmother sat up, although slowly, and hugged you while she rubbed your back.  
“Im sure she has her reasons, it’s fine Y/N”  
You nuzzled your head into her shoulder her scent gland was and took choked breaths trying to calm yourself.

“Your uncles will be coming soon to visit, and I have you, it’s not like I’m alone Y/N.”  
You sniffed and rubbed your eyes.  
“You okay?”  
You nodded.  
“Good, then can turn the fan on? I’m hot”  
You knew she was trying to change the subject, but the cheeky grin she gave made you roll your puffy eyes.

Your grandmother had been moved to a hospital room, and were practically there day and night.  
Being home alone made you feel so empty.

Her sons had visited a few days later.  
her first born had come alone since he was no longer married, and his children were in college.  
He was dressed in a business suit, and though he looked stoic he balled the moment he saw her.  
Her second had brought his wife and two young children, neither much older than five.  
Though this one dressed more casually and seemed more approachable, he was actually quite aloof, and only had a sad look in his eyes rather than the tears his brother had shed.

You’d greeted both, it was rather distant, in any other circumstance you would’ve been happy about meeting family.  
but luckily they both seemed to understand and didn’t prod you more than necessary.

They stayed for a few days and chatted with your grandmother, as they recalled stories, and you had listened with great interest.  
Eventually they’d left, but said they would be back soon, and the younger brother joked about how she can’t go dying on him yet since she didn’t tell him where the secret treasure was.  
He was promptly slapped on his arm by his wife for being insensitive.  
And then pestered by his children of what treasure he was talking about as they left.

It was now just the two of you these last few days.  
your mother had yet to visit, or say whether she was coming at all.  
It filled you with a heated rage that you get barely contained as you dug your nails into your hand.  
your grandmother had picked up on it apparently.

“You’re going to make yourself bleed by doing that” came a hushed voice.  
You immediately unclenched.  
“I didn’t know you were awake”  
It was dark out, and there was only a soft glow from a lamp to make out her body as she shifted in bed.  
“mmm.... smelled spicy, thought there was food, but it was just you being grumpy.”  
It was all spoken in a whisper, and finished with what you couldn’t tell was a cough or a laugh.  
“Sorry”

You pulled your chair over to the bed next to where her head laid so you could hear her better.  
“You should really stop saying sorry for such minor things”  
“Sor- yes, okay”  
You’d quickly fixed it but she still ended up laughing, a small smile rested on your face.

“hmm... you should finish that eagle sculpture for me.”  
“.... you promised that you would”  
Her hand reached for yours on the bed, which you readily grabbed.  
“You’re right, I’m sorry for that, do you think you can forgive me this once, Y/N?”  
Her head turned to yours and she gave a very calming smile, to which you returned.  
“Yes, I suppose so.”  
Your grandmother hummed and rubbed circles into your wrist, calming you.

It was silent for a moment before she spoke again.  
“You should get some pickled plum from the store, I’ve been craving that.”  
As she talked her voice became softer and softer.  
“Also need to sweep off the porch again, stuff from the farm next to us is getting blown”  
“Okay” you whispered trying not to have your voice waver.

You leaned forward into her scent gland and tried to coo, but it came out raspy.  
“haha.... what was that?”  
She patted your hand weakly and chuckled.  
“You should practice that more dear”  
You couldn’t make out the last bit she said.  
“I think I’m going sleep for a bit, if you don’t mind”  
You sniffed and rubbed her hand affectionately.  
“Yes, I’ll see you in the morning...”  
You heard one last hum that sounded similar to a purr, before she drifted to sleep.


End file.
